clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Corai/2
I now have my 1st talk page archive! Hi, Corai! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Robin page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- Pufflezzz (Talk) 02:07, November 29, 2009 You Joined + Archived! So first of all, you joined The Club Penguin Cheats (TCPC) forum - that's great. You commented on my profile, though I do not get a notification that somebody has commented on my profile, so it would be best to personal message (PM) me from now on. And I hope that you have a signature and an avatar aswell... though if you don't, you can go to my Signature and Avatar shop in the Digital Artwork section. And I've archived your talk page. It was getting way full, and full of messy-ness, so I've archived. So enjoy your new, fresh talk page! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:15, January 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Thanks! Well, all you have to do is make a page like User talk:Corai/1, and the one means that it's your first archive. Your next archive page will be User talk:Corai/2, the two meaning that it's your second archived talk page. Then you get all your messages on your user page, and replace it onto the archive talk page. Then remove the messages from your current messages. You usually archive when you get 60+ sections. Then once you've cut all your old messages to your archive page, you keep your Welcome! template for memories. Then your talk page will look as if you've just joined today! Then at the top of your current talk page, you write something like: "I got my first archive, see it here (LINK)", then on the archived talk page at the top, you write something like: "This is the first archived talk page of Corai. Wish to see the current one see here (LINK)". Understood? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:05, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Radal's army I think the idea should be scrapped, and just make it a action of Xorai's army. If it is, call is something else, "radal's Army" sounds too cliche. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 00:46, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Few questions Is Dara an ally of Flywish's Army and are there any other characters to add to Flywish's Army? --Yours Cooly Flywish Talk to the creator of over 30 articles here Time for a shocker! So I was in the pet shop scaring a bunch of Mwa Mwa Penguins then acting like one. Then i grew up to pick on some Mwa Mwa Penguins and then guess who i met! Yup i met Pufflezzz/Willie Watt. I am serious ask Pufflezzz. I know i met Sam Rudi but he wasn't familliar with the wiki. Willie was. When I knew I saw her I heard her screaming Flywish! So yup I am Flywish. and we were talking in a place that Willie likes and Flywish hates lol. But I am serious ask Pufflezzz. We didn't even plan on meeting. She just came out of no where. --Yours Cooly Flywish Talk to me here Penelope X Instead of her being in Xorai's army, she should hate Penelope and be in Wishflyx's army. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 22:50, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Or we could make her good and be in Flywish's Army. --Yours Cooly Flywish WishFlyX's army is called the X-Creature army, and it needs more members since most X-creatures work for Nightmare. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 22:59, January 24, 2010 (UTC) How about w euse the Mabel X idea? Nightmare thought 3 penelopes would be deadly so eh infected her threee times, one joined Xorai, one joined Flywish, one joined WishFlyX? --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 23:00, January 24, 2010 (UTC) X-virus doesn't work that way. Only one antibody per entity. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 23:01, January 24, 2010 (UTC) In that case, guess who? >:) --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 23:02, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Chi Con Parody http://clubchickenfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Chi_Con Please edit it. :) Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 23:06, January 24, 2010 (UTC) What happened?? What....... happened.... Elementary, Middle, High? I heard Middle is the worst. --[[User:Pufflezzz|'Pufflezzz']][[User talk:Pufflezzz| Yay is all I can say ]] 00:03, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Suprise!!!!!! I made Sas. I'm sorry if you asked Mec. Here's the pic MEET ME ON CP! Now, SERVER IS YETI, MY IGGY. I wanna rp never again and ever! I made them all rooms! PLEASE COME!!!!!!!!! NOW --[[User:Pufflezzz|'''Pufflezzz]][[User talk:Pufflezzz| Yay is all I can say ]] 23:18, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:your message Thanks for making me happy. I wish i could give you a candy cane but my computer screen is not magical.--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 23:56, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Flywish Signature Can you make a siggy for Flywish? Just let it say Flywish as the name and "Fear me! Now Weep!" for the Talk:Flywish. --Yours Cooly Flywish Talk or Baww here RE: Bad Boy Could you stop being so hard on new users? Yes, they may do things that are not beneficial to our database, but that doesn't mean you shoul dyell at them! Take it easy. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Internet is Tubes!']]) View this template 21:12, January 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Delightful Children from Down the Lane (see CANS article) Actually, Corai, we do have a parody of Kids Next Door. You can find it at Chicks Against Nocturnal Sleep. However, on this site, the DCDL would be the heroes. The CANS are a minor domestic terror group dedicated to rebelling against authority as much as physically possible. They are villains. You should read the article before trying anything. If you still feel that you can parody the Delightful Children from Down the Lane in the CANS environment, be my guest. Please, read the CANS article. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) TurtleShroom Productions: Patent Pending. † 19:21, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Signature I'm assuming that you want it to link to Xorai, Corai and Zenny. However, in order to do that, you must check a box that says "Custom signature (Check this box to create a custom signature in the field above. The signature uses the same wiki markup that a regular page does, including links." test -- This guy ROCKS 23:36, February 5, 2010 (UTC) A picture Do you like it? --12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 15:11, February 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Deletion I deleted them, Corai... but how do they haunt you? They could be improved, but nothing's wrong with them. But you wished for them to be deleted, as you made them and it was your choice.... I hope you start some other articles in return of those deleted, and that they will be awesome! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:57, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh yes, good luck! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:01, February 7, 2010 (UTC) PoTC No, I don't but I watched the movies and think that the last two sucked. And yes, he is evil, but there's nothing we can do about it, except rollback. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 03:58, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Well We have Chowder Fanon and Planet fanon. Mythology fanon is on the way, if we can get more users to post on the forum. I'm thinking of getting advertisement on Constructed Mythology but we should start with PF first. I also made Happy Tree Friends Fanon. IDK if you watched HTF, but if you havent... Let me warn you it's a bit gory. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 04:03, February 8, 2010 (UTC) True Also, Chowder is a TV show with a coninunity so it's harder to write fan fiction. Plus it's going to be cancled by the end of the year, so not many people will know about it. Well... have you watched HTF? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 04:07, February 8, 2010 (UTC) My new wiki Hey Corai do you like Family Guy? If you do go to: http://famguyfanon.wikia.com/ to see the Family Guy Fanon Wiki! It's pretty clear he stopped. This is more of an oligarchy; they can change the results, even when we said no. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 16:17, February 10, 2010 (UTC) RWE: Turtlenator (oh Lord, no...) Merciful gravy, no... Corai, I'm trying to coopoerate with people here. If ZK sees that, I'm dead, and I have nothing to do with that site. As your Fuhrer, or whatever, I demand you request deletion of the site POST-HASTE. I don't want my own site, I don't deserve my own site, and if you want to please me, stay here and edit here. Boasting excessively is a sin. Sure, you can say you're better than that or have great skills, but I do not want my own wiki of cronies. people will think I made the site and will think I have a Swiss Ninja ego. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) THE GAME. † 19:20, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok, how do i do that? --SIG HEIL TEH SHROOM! Who needs CPW when you have TSP? 19:22, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Delete Go to your wiki "special Pages" and click on "contact wikia staff' or something like that and request that the wiki be deleted. 19:25, February 12, 2010 (UTC) no title Is User:Fishybluered you?--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 20:09, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Who is he? Theres alot fo people that use that name Mah Boi, just cause that suer sues my CP name doesnt mean were the same, someone may have Corai as there CP name but they aint me, wink wink. --Puffles, Evil, and smarts FRUITZ! 20:11, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Cool LOL, --[[User:Pufflezzz|'Pufflezzz']][[User talk:Pufflezzz| Yay is all I can say ]] 05:04, February 14, 2010 (UTC) LOL '''Corai - ''is roleplay your thing? Is collaboration your passion? Do you edit other people's articles as if they were your own? Corai is your man for all things in-character roleplaying, expansions, knock-offs, and spinoffs of any existing article. '' Did you see this? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 05:09, February 14, 2010 (UTC)